25 Photos
by ladyrip
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and maybe some one-shots for Round Three of The Twilight Twenty-five. Rated M just in case, although most will probably not be. Not in any specific order.
1. Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 6

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Thanks always go out to EchoesOfTwilight for reading my stuff before the rest of you see it. And for holding my hand when I need it. MWAH! 3

* * *

**_

Edward

I was anxious to share my world with her.

Even as I told her of my father's beginnings—human and monster—I pictured this room. I knew eventually I would bring her here to show her his life's history. Masterworks collected over some three hundred plus years adorned the wall not covered in bookshelves. The scent of leather and paper met us as we entered.

I watched silently as she took in the details of the room she had barely glimpsed before. I could almost smell her hunger to pluck a volume from a shelf and look into his mind.

* * *

_**A/N:** As soon as I saw this prompt, I thought of Carlisle, but I didn't want it to be in his POV._


	2. Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 5

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

**_Em really pulled out the Muse-i-ness with this one! You are amazing!!!_**

* * *

_**Edward**_

I slid my fingers lightly into the crease, carefully unfolding the first leaf for possibly the millionth time. No need to read the words written in an elegant, feminine script, now faded after almost one hundred years. They were etched into my memory… like everything else I had read, seen, heard, and thought since my change—birth?—into this world.

This letter was written in my mother's hand; others in the stack were from Father. Each one saved by Carlisle. Each one a tangible link to my human parents.

I read the words, hoping for a love like theirs someday.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N:** I have to admit: When I first saw this prompt, I thought of_ Sense and Sensibility_. But I'm pleased with this result. What do you think?_


	3. Prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 15

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_**This**_** was one of the latter.**_

Some of these prompts take a little bit of thought. Others simply scream a character's name.

* * *

_**Victoria**_

I sank below the churning water, allowing the current to push and pull my body wherever it would. Disappointment pressed in on me, far heavier than the weight of the water as I drifted farther out to sea.

I had watched from a distance as the slender figure leapt from the cliff, brunette waves streaming up behind her. Her body had plunged beneath the surface, then bobbed back up before sinking down once more.

Before I had been able to reach the drowning body, _he_ had found her and pulled her away from me.

_Damn it!_

Again, I had failed.


	4. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 1

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**Not what I had intended for this when I first saw it, but… Here we go.**_

_**Jake**_

I could feel time slipping away from me, like the sands in an hourglass…

What the hell is this? My life has become a soap opera?!

I guess it's a fitting description. I fell in love with one of my best friends, but she's in love with someone else. Married to him, in fact. And she's about to have his baby. To die for his baby.

And even though I've accepted the fact that she'll never be mine, I can't seem to stay away. And the time continues to slip by. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.


	5. Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 11

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

Jake

It was ridiculous, really. This obsession she seemed to have with finding whatever it was she was looking for. A meadow? A clearing?

Deep down, I knew it had something to do with _him_, but that didn't stop me from helping her in her search. It was mostly selfish of me, I know. But at least it was a way to spend time with her.

And when we finally found it… what then? I was worried about what would happen when we actually reached her meadow. Would the memories send her back into the coma he had left her in?


	6. Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 7

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

Carlisle

I smelled her blood before I heard the soft whimpering.

I hardly spared a thought to the consequences as I scooped her fragile body up from the lamplight-splashed pavement and ran. I was as gentle as possible, my feet fleet as a feline, although it shouldn't have mattered, considering the amount of pain I would soon cause her.

The only defense I could offer when my son questioned my motives was that leaving her to die was too much waste. And I hoped, though I tried to conceal it from him, that she might be the mate he was missing.


	7. Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 18

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

This one is for myimm0rtal--literally. I hadn't initially meant for this prompt to be a drabble, but she requested it. So here you go, lovely.

* * *

Jasper

I distinctly remember seeing the contents of her backpack strewn across the wet pavement of the parking lot. That's the sight that sticks with me most.

But more than that, I remember the terror. Hers, compounded by his.

I didn't need to see it on her face; it reached across the lot to me in waves even as I thought I should've been knocked flat by the force of his emotions as he raced to her side.

I had felt his emotions for her before—at home. But hers in tandem with his… It was almost too much to handle.


	8. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 4

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Some part of her brain knew that if she didn't keep moving she would die… would cease to exist. But she was frozen stiff, unable to move, unable to look forward to what lay ahead of her. She could only seem to look back. Back on what she had had. Back on where she had been. Back on when she had been happy.

Before the train of her life had derailed.

That wasn't quite right…

Before the train of her life had disappeared down the track where she could not follow. And on that train was everyone who mattered.

Almost.


	9. Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 17

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

Carlisle

As refined and educated as they were, as they appeared to be, they were still barbarians. Monsters. Creatures of instinct. They could not see past their baser natures. No matter how I reasoned with them or how well they understood my explanations, they were relentless in their determination to cling to tradition. I had tried. Tried to convert them, to live with them, to persuade them. All my efforts were futile.

At last I made the decision to part ways with them. I knew I would always be welcomed back with open arms… should I ever denounce my unnatural ways.

* * *

_**EchoesOfTwilight made a good point. It's unusual for me to write so many vamp fics... although she's loving it. For some reason these photos just bring that out in me. Like I told her, though, some of the one-shots I have planned are out of that canon mold.**_


	10. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 8

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** Jasper & Alice

**Rating:** M

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**So, I had started writing something for this prompt and was about a third of the way done when the power went out. Yes, I lost it all. But I like this much better than what I had then. I hope you'll like it, too.**_

* * *

Closed door. Dimmed lights. Stolen moments.

Golden curls. Raven spikes.

Roving hands. Fevered kisses. Panting breaths. Shaking limbs.

_Waited too long for this…_

Teasing fingers. Mussed hair. Raised gooseflesh.

Whispered names. Murmured endearments.

Swollen lips. Tender caresses.

_Can't live without you…_

Heightened emotions. Explicit voices. Discarded clothing.

Muscled arms. Manicured nails. Stinging scratches. Firm grasp.

Rounded curves. Hardened steel.

_Please don't make me wait any longer…_

Touching skin. Melding bodies.

Impassioned bites. Gentle touches. Unspoken promises.

Screaming orgasm. Anticipated release. Shaking bodies.

_Forgive me for making you wait so long…_

Linked futures. Merging journeys.

Unconditional love. Everlasting union.

Perfect joining.


	11. Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 10

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Some of these are harder than others to write. This is a **_**very **_**loose interpretation of this prompt. **_

* * *

_**Jessica**_

We weren't terribly close, not like some of my other friends. But I've known her for a while. And we've had lunch together, like, almost every day. Except when she was with _him_.

It's weird. Nobody talks about them anymore. It's almost like they never even existed.

Except if they hadn't then Bella wouldn't be a zombie now. It's like, by leaving, they took her soul with them. Her body just sits—still at our lunch table—not talking to anybody. Not looking at us most of the time. Or looking through us.

I wish I could help her somehow…


	12. Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 12

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** Esme & Carlisle

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

This was another of those that told me the characters, if not the actual story, right away.

* * *

_**Esme**_

For what seemed like forever we had been tied to the house, unable to leave—other than for a swift hunt—for fear of what was to come. Now the threat was gone, resolved without danger to any of those I held most dear.

And while I adored my children almost more than life itself, we needed this respite. Just the two of us.

I made all the arrangements—travel plans, vacation time from the hospital—without his knowledge. We left without a word to anyone, although Edward heard my thoughts, and Alice would have seen it already.

Alone time…


	13. Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 14

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

If you read my one-shot for the FML Contest ("My Boyfriend's Mother"), you are already familiar with this Edward & Bella. If you haven't… well, why not?! Go read it! Then come back here… LOL

* * *

_**Edward**_

_**Look outside.**_

I sent her the text from outside her house.

Her head popped into view, and I started to climb. I vaguely recall hearing her muffled laughter float down to me as she shoved the window open and yelled, "You're gonna break your neck, you idiot!"

Some people just don't appreciate a romantic gesture.

"I'm fine," I meant to say, but I bit the damned rose stem I was holding between my teeth and instead hollered, "Ow! Damn it! That hurt!" when one of the freakin' thorns stabbed my tongue.

And then I fell out of the damned tree!


	14. Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 9

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Edward**_

I was trapped.

Trapped in a life—if it could even be called that—not of my own choosing.

Without his choice, I wouldn't even be… alive. I would have died over a year ago, stricken down by the influenza that had taken my mother and father.

I think I would have preferred that.

But he said it was my mother's dying wish that he help me… save me, as only he could.

He told me that soon I would be able to leave. When the bloodlust had decreased. And then I would be safe.

Safe, but still not free.

* * *

_**A/N:** I really struggled with this one. I even did something I told myself I would not do. I peeked at someone else's entry before writing my own. *gasp* But mine is nothing like the one I saw, which I have to go back and read in its entirety; it intrigued me. But, Echoes, I'm so glad you liked this one!_


	15. Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 3

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Alice**_

I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten here. I had a vague recollection of pain, but I seemed to have no memory of… anything.

My arms and legs looked white, and they sparkled where the sun hit them like they'd been rubbed in diamond dust. I listened to my surroundings, hearing everything… even things I knew I shouldn't have been able to hear.

But I couldn't hear two things I knew I _should_.

No heartbeat. No breaths.

Yet I was alive. I could see and hear and feel and smell and taste.

How? What was I?

* * *

_**A/N:** Somehow I saw Alice as soon as I scrolled to this prompt. This is a part of her life that really interests me. I hope I did it justice._


	16. Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 13

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** Emmett & Rosalie

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Emmett**_

All vampires have perfect bodies.

It's part of the process. As we change, any imperfections are burned away and we're strengthened. Perfected. Improved.

My Rose's body is the most perfect of them all.

They tell me that when she was human, she was the most beautiful girl in town.

That's not hard to believe. She _is_ beauty.

But no one should make the mistake of judging her for her looks.

Her spirit's as strong as her body. And although she hides it behind a tough façade, she has a heart of gold.

And she's all mine. As I am hers.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

I was tempted to go BxE on this one, but Emmett started talking instead... 


	17. Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 20

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"Edward?"

He was silent, just listening. Alice and Carlisle called periodically, trying to check in with him. He rarely answered.

It was unusual for Rosalie to call. So this time he answered.

"Edward, Alice had a vision."

_Bella._

He knew without hearing any more that something had happened to Bella. His mind raced, already making plans for the future, short as it would be.

"Alice said she jumped off a cliff, Edward."

He was surprised to hear the panic in his sister's voice. From Alice he would have expected it. But not from Rose.

He hung up and dialed Charlie's.

* * *

_**A/N:** Yes, I just watched NM again. Telephones made me think of Rose's call to Edward which sparked the whole flight to Italy thing._


	18. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 22

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Mike**_

This was supposed to have been a great night.

When I asked her, I had intended it to be a date. I guess I shouldn't have invited her at the lunch table with all of our friends there.

I was kind of glad that all of them had punked out on us. So it should've been just me and Bella.

But she invited the Baby Hulk from La Push. Just a kid who wasn't even old enough to buy his own ticket.

And then I got sick. Puking my guts out in the theater bathroom.

Not what I had planned.

* * *

_**A/N:** Poor Mike...._


	19. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 23

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The flames licked across the wooden floorboards, several of them broken and scattered around the dark studio. Orange and yellow and red sparks hissed and leaped, consuming the treated planks.

Thousands of dancers from amateur to accomplished had pliéed and pirouetted on this floor, checking their form in the mirrors that now reflected the swiftly moving flames.

At the center of the blaze lay the dismembered body of the predator. A thick, purple smoke curled up from the charring pieces that crumbled to ashes.

The others had long since departed, leaving the remains of their enemy to smolder and disintegrate.


	20. Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 25

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Bella**_

I had two sisters now.

Having grown up as an only child, it was a foreign concept to me. The bond that sisters could share.

When I had started dating Edward, I had gained my first sister. Alice. Exuberant, effervescent Alice. She had confided in me that as soon as she had seen me in vision, she had considered me her sister. And she couldn't wait until I was a part of the family.

But Rosalie…

She had not become my sister even when I married her brother. Not until I made a single phone call, asking for her help.


	21. Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 19

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**A huge and heartfelt special thanks goes out to in_a_blue_bathrobe for allowing me to borrow her characters for this little drabble. She created the two crazy kids who inspired this one in **_**Tropic of Virgo**_**. I will adore her—and them—forever! Thank you, Blue! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella

They would always be a connecting point between us.

They were there when he first brought me into the music and I realized I was in love with him.

They were there when I first told him—sang to him—my feelings, although I used someone else's words.

They were there when he apologized for the cruelty caused by his past mistakes.

They were there when I recognized him as the face and voice behind my anonymous anchor, the soul mate I had found by chance and by fate.

And they were there when I found my wings and flew.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

O_G and D_88 are two of my all-time favorite A/H B & E characters! I must have read this fic at least 5 times... probably more than SM's. Shhh! Don't tell her! Anyway, I can't thank Blue enough for being kind enough to let me borrow them for a little bit. :) If you haven't read ToV yet, you are really missing out!!! 


	22. Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 21

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Summertime in Tennessee.

Hot. Humid.

The perfect way to cool off lay before him. All the older boys were doing it. Mama had told him not to go; he was still too little.

He glanced back toward the dirt road that led home. Not afraid… just to make sure she hadn't followed.

Shouts and laughter rang out as he turned back toward the big pond. Without another thought, he raced to the tree and clambered up the boards to grab the rope.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned his little body back and leapt off the platform.

Flying… flying… SPLASH!

* * *

_**A/N:** Just in case you didn't figure this one out... This is about Emmett as a little kid, somewhere between 5 and 7. :)_


	23. Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 24

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_**Jasper**_

It was too close. Too many people crammed into too small of an area.

_Maria would love this place._

So many meals, so many potential warriors.

I was glad I had made the break. I couldn't stand the constant barrage of emotion… and guilt.

But now I was lost.

Not literally. But I was drifting. Searching for a place where I belonged.

It wasn't here. Not in this city teeming with humanity.

Naturally I had succumbed to the temptation offered left, right, and center. I had to survive.

But this wasn't what I wanted. I had to move on. Soon.

* * *

_**A/N: **I had intended for this to be a one-shot, but Jasper said, "No." Who am I to argue with Jasper? haha_


	24. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 2

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** Alice & Jasper

**Rating:** K

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She met him at the liquor store where she worked. He'd just moved to town, fresh out of college and starting a career as a history teacher. He seemed tortured by whatever lay in his past, as if he were escaping by moving here where he knew no one.

Instant connection.

That's what she had felt as soon as he stepped in the doorway.

She wondered if he had felt it, too. As quickly as she had.

Not that it mattered. She knew he felt it now. They'd been together for several months. She knew he was her future. Somehow.


	25. Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt #:** 16

**Pen name:** ladyrip

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**

* * *

**_

Bella

"So, boys and girls… Who's up for a night out?"

Rosalie's blue eyes flashed with anticipation as she leaned against the divider between Edward and Emmett's cubicles.

"I'm in," Emmett said immediately.

"I don't know," Edward hedged.

Alice glanced at me over our partition. I nodded, knowing she wouldn't let me weasel out of going.

"C'mon, Edward," Alice prodded. "Even Bella's going."

Emmett and Rose exchanged a glance, him grinning, her smirking.

Edward looked around at everyone—except me.

"I guess I can go," he finally conceded.

Alice winked as I blushed.

Maybe tonight he would finally talk to me.


End file.
